Chemistry of a Car Crash
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Fred et Hermione, vu par George. "Je te haissais tellement quand tu osais faire couler ses perles d'argent de ses yeux. " "Mais pour elle, ce n'était pas un jeux. C'était réel." "Je te jalousais car tu avais le plus beau des trésors" "Quand Hermione et moi serons devant ta tombe, je lui dirais pour toi, pour ce que tu ressentais." Recueil OS sans rapport entre eux : FW/HG/GW
1. Chapter 1

Chemistry of a Car Crash-Shiny Toy Guns

* * *

"_Tu es près Freddie ?

"_Ouais.

"_Moi aussi.

Non, non je n'étais pas près. Je n'étais pas près pour la bataille de poudlard, pour la bataille de notre temps. Pour notre bataille.

Aucun de nous ne l'étaient, d'ailleurs.

"Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent en premier" C'est tellement vrai.

Tu était le premier de nous deux, le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus… le plus tout.

D'ailleurs, les autres ne disait il pas "Fred et George" ?

Tu étais toujours celui qu'on admirait celui qui parlait en premier et celui qui avait les meilleurs idées. Mais pas seulement. Tu avais aussi les plus belles filles.

Tu avais la plus belle des filles, de toute façon.

Hermione…

Car oui, même si tu ne l'as jamais vu, c'était de toi dont elle était amoureuse, pendant toute ses années. A chaque fois qu'on l'embêtait avec ça, tu te souviens a quel point elle rougissait ?

Tu pensais qu'elle aimait l'un de nous deux. Tu as crus que c'était moi. Mais tu te trompais, Fred.

Moi, je ne suis que le deuxième, le suivant, le second.

C'était de toi dont elle était amoureuse.

Si tu savais le nombre de fois ou elle a essayé de t'en parler…

Oh, elle m'a raconter, tout vos flirts, vos baisers, votre jeux, comme tu l'appelais. Mais pour elle, ce n'était pas un jeux. C'était réel.

Si tu savais a quel point c'était dur de l'écouter parler de vous deux ! Son amour pour toi dans ses yeux, sa joie, sa passion… Mais aussi ses larmes. Après que tu l'ai blessé en t'affichant avec une autre, après que tu l'ai quitté pour la unième fois, c'est moi qui la

Je te haissais tellement quand tu osais faire couler ses perles d'argent de ses yeux. Je te haissais a un point !

Je te jalousais car tu avais le plus beau des trésors, mais tu ne t'en rendais pas compte. Tu jouais avec, riant quand tu la blessais, souriant quand elle allait mal.

Tu sais, elle est tombée enceinte. Elle ne te l'a pas dit, elle n'en a parlé qu'à Harry, Ron et moi.

Tu aurais du voir la tête de Ron quand il l'a apprit ! Il est devenue tout rouge, puis tout vert, et enfin blanc. C'était très drôle.

Il a menacé de t'emasculer, te jeter par un fenêtre, te livrer a Voldemort et encore bien d'autre choses. Harry a réussis le calmer et j'ai pu demander a Hermione ce qu'elle allait faire de l'enfant.

"_Je… Je crois que je dois avorter…

Elle avait dit "devoir avorter" et pas "je veux avorter".

Et elle l'a fait ! Pas pour elle, mais pour toi, pour ne pas que tu la quitte, pour continuer a jouer.

Elle a tuer votre enfant pour ne pas que tu la quittes ! Elle a décidé de sacrifier une vie, une vie qu'elle aimait, un être innoncent, pour ne pas que tu la rejettes ! Et toi, toi, Fred, toi, mon frère, l'être que j'aimais presque autant qu'Hermione, que j'aimais plus que moi même, pour qui j'aurais tuer, toi, tu as continué a la briser, doucement, mais surement !

Tu n'as donc jamais rien vu ? Tu n'as donc jamais soupsonné, tu n'as donc jamais réfléchis une seule fois dans ta vie ? Ne l'as tu donc jamais regarder quand tu lui parlais ? N'as tu donc jamais vu son trouble quand tu étais près d'elle ? Quand tu l'embrassais, n'as tu jamais ressentis son amour ?

Enfin, Fred !

Tu as été tellement idiot, tellement aveugle… Mais je pense que tu l'aimais tout de même un peu, au fond de toi, tu l'aimais.

Je le sais, Fred. Je sais le plus noir, le plus dangereux, le plus beau de tout tes secrets, de tout ceux que tu as essayé de cacher aux yeux du monde, je sais que c'est celui là dont tu avais le plus honte. Pourquoi, je ne sais. Peut être parce qu'elle était plus jeune que nous, que c'était la meilleure amie de notre frère, ou simplement parce qu'elle est éblouissante.

Tu dois te demander comment je le sais, et pourquoi je ne te jamais rien dit ?

Par jalousie. Je me disais que si tu la repoussais continuellement, sans que je dise la vérité, Hermione finirais par t'oublier. Alors, j'arriverais, en sauveur, et je l'emenerais loin. Puéril, hein ?

Pourquoi, ne rien lui avoir dit, même avant la bataille, juste histoire que si jamais l'un de vous mouriez, l'autre saurais qu'il a vraiment été aimé, que tout n'étais pas qu'un jeu.

Si tu savais a quel point tu lui manques maintenant. Si tu savais à quel point elle a mal de t'avoir perdu. Elle ne s'en remettras surement jamais. Ou peut etre que si. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus rien.

Avant, elle était la joie incarné, le bonheur. Elle était le soleil de notre existence, la boule de lumière qui nous dévorais de l'intérieur. Maintenant, elle n'est plus que pleure, douleur et tristesse. Tu as emporté avec toi, toute sa joie et sa jeunesse. Elle est triste, elle répète sans cesse que ce n'est pas possible. Elle fait les cents pas dans ta chambre avant de s'effondre sur ton lit, en larmes, et de frapper tes oreillers en hurlant que tu n'avais pas le droit de la laisser. J'ai mal pour elle, Fred. Chacun des coups qu'elle donne a tes oreillers, ce sont de lames enfoncé dans mon âme. Chaque cris, c'est une déchirure. Chaque larmes qu'elle verse, sa tristesse, sa douleur, je ressens tout ce qu'elle ressens.

Tu n'aurais jamais du mourir. Jamais. J'aurais du … Si je commence avec les "Si", je vais aller jusqu'à ma reprocher ma propre naissance. Tu me manques tellement, Fred. Autant que l'ancienne Hermione, celle que j'aime.

C'est l'heure de ton enterrement.

Je ne pleurerais pas, Fred. Je serais fort, comme toi. Je n'hurlerais pas devant ta tombe. Je serais a côté de maman et papa, et je regarderais les fossoyeurs descendre lentement ton cercueil dans un trou. Je ne casserais pas la gueule au représentant du misnitère qui dira que tu étais quelqu'un de bien,a lors qu'il ne t'a jamais connu. Je ne secourais pas Ron pour qu'il taise ses pleurs, ni n'insulterais Harry en lui disant que c'est de sa faute si tu es mort.

Non, je me tiendrais bien droit, et je serais sage, et fort.

Quand Hermione et moi serons devant ta tombe, je lui dirais pour toi, pour ce que tu ressentais. Et je lui dirais aussi pour moi, et je lui dirais aussi comme tu es vraiment mort, pas comment je l'ai raconté a tout le monde. Je dirais la vérité, Fred. Je ne mentirais plus, malgré la promesse que je t'ai faite, avant que tu ne meurs.

Elle mérite la vérité. près je partirais, j'irais loin d'ici, loin d'elle, de toi, de poudlard, de maman, de Ron, d'Harry, de tout le monde. Je referais ma vie, mon identité, mon passé très très loin d'ici. Surement en Amérique. Et je reviendrais, dans quelques années. J'irais la voir. Peut être me pardonnera t-elle ? Peut être ne m'en voudras t-elle toujours de t'avoir abandonné. Ensuite, je viendrais te voir, et je m'allongerais sur ta tombe. Et là, enfin, je serais en paix avec moi même, avec mon passé.

Oui, je serais enfin en paix.


	2. Chapter 2

Je pensais que je serais fort.

Je pensais que je le pourrais, mais je ne le peux pas. Je les vois qui descende lentement ton cercueil. Je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes, je ne peux pas les empecher de couler. Je ne peux pas écouter ce représentant stupide, je ne peux pas soutenir maman et papa, ni meme rester debout. Je ne peux pas regarder Hermione dans les yeux, ni meme lui dire ce que tu ressentais pur elle. Je ne peux pas la regarder dans les yeux, et lui dire "Fred t'aimais vraiment" alors que ton corps est fraichement sous terre. Je ne peux pas la regarder s'effondré, une nouvelle fois.

Je ne peux pas, Fred.

Il faut que je m'éloigne d'ici, de cet endroit remplit de tombe ou tu reposes maintenant. Je dois m'éloigner d'Hermione, de ses larmes. Je dois partir d'ici, ou je risquerais de faire quelque chose que je regretterais.

Comment veux tu que je lui dise ?! Comment ?!

Je ne peux pas, Fred… Je ne peux pas, je ne pourrais jamais lui briser à nouveau le coeur. Je ne pourrais pas lui dire que tu l'aimais, que tu tenais à elle. Je ne pourrais pas, je ne pourrais jamais. Ne m'en veux pas, Fred, mais je ne peux pas, c'est aussi simple que ça. La brisé, a nouveau, c'est au dessus de mes force.

Lors de la lecture de ton testament, on m'a remit une enveloppe qu'on avait trouvé sous ton lit. Une enveloppe que tu m'avais adressé. Elle contient plein de lettre, a moitié achevé, que tu souhaitais m'envoyer ou envoyer à Hermione. Je ne lirais que la dernière, celle que tu m'as adressé peu de temps avant de mourir:

"Georges,

mon ami, mon frère, mon jumeau, ma moitié, mon moi.

Je t'ai surpris entrain d'observer Hermione. Je sais que tu l'aimes, autant sinon plus que je ne l'aimerais jamais. Elle t'aime aussi, tu ne le sais pas encore, mais elle t'aime presque autant qu'elle se dit amoureuse de moi. Mais je pense qu'elle t'aime encore plus fort. Avec moi, elle n'est pas naturelle, elle tente toujours de me plaire, d'etre celle que je désire. Avec toi, elle est ce petit bout de soleil que tu aimes tant.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour t'écrire : Ce soir c'est la grande bataille de notre temps !

J'y mourais surement, alors je me dépeche pour pouvoir tuer un ou deux mangemorts avant la fatalité.

J'ai lu ton journal ( ne me tues pas si je suis encore vivant ! ) et je sais pour Hermione. Je sais tout, trop tard, mais je le sais. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, de me hair, mais je t'en prie, laisse moi une chance de me rattraper avec Hermione. Un chance, une seule, la dernière. Je te jure de tout faire pour tenter de réparer ce que j'ai fais. Et si tout n'est pas assez, alors je partirais et tu pourras peut etre enfin avoir ce que tu mérites. Son amour. Tu es le seul à le mérité, mais je suis trop égoiste pour le voir.

Papa nous hurle de descendre, il faut que j'y aille. J'espère que cette lettre restera caché à tout jamais, et que nous vivrons tous les deux à la fin de la nuit.

Je t'aime plus que tout, Georges. Ne doutes jamais de ça, tu es et seras toujours ma tete de mule préféré, mon jumeaux adoré et mon meilleur ami.

Fred.

PS : Si jamais.. donnes ceci à Hermione. Je comptais lui donner moi meme, je le ferais si je reviens sinon… bref ! "

Je ne peux pas croire à ce que je lis, Fred. Tu pensais que tu mourrais et tu es mort. C'est un réalité maintenant, je me dois d'y faire face. Je réaliserais ta dernière volonté, et je lui donnerais ce que tu m'as laissé pour elle.

Un magnifique collier en forme de coeur, qui s'ouvre et il y a une photo de vous dedans, avec ces mots gravés : A la seule femme de mon coeur, F. Sur le dessus, il y a un lion qui tient dans ses pattes un rubis.

Je le reconnais, c'est le collier qu'on avait vu dans une vitrine et Hermione ouvrait des grands yeux devant lui, elle le voulait.

Hermione…

C'est moi qui suit égoiste Fred. Je n'ai pas osé lui révéler ce que tu avais ressentis pour elle, ni meme ce que tu avais fait pour elle. Je ne lui ai jamais dis, ce qui c'est passé ce soir là, le jour de la bataille…

FLASH BACK :

Les décombres nous entourait et les combattants aussi. Nous ne savions plus qui était nous amis ni nos ennemis. Des corps tombaient tout autour de nous. Puis j'ai vu Hermione. Elle risquait de ce faire tuer si elle ne bougeait pas. J'allais m'avancer, mais tu m'as devancer. Tu as courus vers elle, tuer le mangemort avec qui elle se battait. Vous vous etes regarder un instant, et tu lui as murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille. Tu lui as déposé un baiser sur la joues et tu es partis. 3 minutes plus tard, tu gisais face contre le sol.

Mort.

Je ne lui ai jamais dit comment tu avais disparu, je ne l'ai jamais dit a personne. Je savais que tu l'avais suivit, de loin, pour la protéger. Mais quelqu'un te suivait aussi, et t'a tué avant que tu ne le tue.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Et maintenant, nous sommes là. Devant ta tombe, devant ton cercueil. Tu n'es qu'un égoiste ! Un salaud Fred !

Tu me laisses lui faire du mal, pire, tu me DEMANDE de lui faire du mal ! Tu savais depuis le début, depuis des années que cela finirait comme ça Toi partie ou mort, Hermione en larme et moi obligé de lui dire que tu l'aimais pour l'achevé.

Tous ce que tu espères, de là ou tu es, c'est que je lui dise et qu'elle en crève, comme ça vous serez réunis. C'est tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne te faciliterais pas la tache.

Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, plus rien ne m'empêche de l'aimer.

Je me penche vers elle et la prend par les épaules. Elle s'appuie contre moi et pleure dans mon épaule.

Je l'aime, Fred. Je ne peux pas lui faire subir ça, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas la briser pour de bon. Je ne veux plus voir de larme coulé sur son visage. Et pourtant, je sais qu'elle ne sera jamais à moi, que toujours, quoi que je fasse, elle ne pensera qu'à toi, ne sera qu'à toi. Son coeur t'appartiens.

Je laisse mes larmes roulé sur mes joues, rejoindre les siennes. J'ai pris ma decision. Je la dégage légèrment de moi, juste assez pour la regarder dans les yeux. Je lui tends le collier que tu lui avais acheté, celle avec votre photo. Je lui souris a travers mes larmes et je lui tends le paquet de lettre que tu lui avais destiné ainsi que la dernière que tu souhaitais m'envoyer. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois sur le front, puis je me lève. Je jète un dernier regard a toute notre famille réunie, puis a ta tombe. Je m'approche de ton cercueil et j'y jette une rose.

"_Adieu, Fred.

Puis je transplanne, sans vraiment savoir ou aller. Je sais juste que je ne reviendrais pas. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas revenir.

* * *

Voilà, une fin quelque peu… étrange, je vous l'accorde, mais bon, je ne voyais pas trop comme cette histoire pouvait bien se finir à part de cette façon ( est ce très français ?)

Je m'excuse pour l'orthographe et autre !

Dites moi tout de même ce que vous avez pensé de cette "suite" !


End file.
